Maybe It's Not So Bad
by HazzaStylesFan
Summary: When Ali moves from London to Holmes Chapel, she thinks everything will go wrong. But something changes her mind... A Harry Styles FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it's not so bad!

Chapter 1

Ali's P.O.V:

We arrived at Holmes Chapel after moving from London. My old house was big , and when I say big, I mean BIG! I really didn't want to move. I loved London. My friends were all amazing. I guarantee I will miss them far too much! This village looked too small to have that many teenagers my age.

"This is lovely isn't it darling?" Mum squealed. She obviously liked it much more than I did.

"Hmmm..." I simple replied.

We went inside where most of our furniture had already been placed.

"Your room is the third door on the right." Mum informed. I was dragging my bag behind me as I went to my room. I'm not gonna' lie, it was pretty impressive.

Harry's P.O.V:

I was walking to mine with Louis when I saw some delivery/removal vans. Looks like someone's moving in. Then I saw a girl; about my age, looking out of a window. She smiled at me and walked away. She was absolutely gorgeous!

Ali's P.O.V:

When I saw the curly haired boy with his friend, my heart began to beat extremely fast. He was beautiful.

"Ali." Mum yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Fancy going to the shop for me? We need some bread and milk. It's only down the road." She asked.

"Okay." I replied.

I put on my jacket and left the house. As soon as I opened the gate, a football hit me on the head. It was the curly haired boy! He came running in my direction.

"I am so sorry" He said.

"It's fine, don't worry." I answered. I looked in his eyes. They were a beautiful green colour. He smiled. He had such cute dimples!

Harry's P.O.V

"I'm Harry" I introduced.

"I'm Alice, but everyone calls me Ali."

"Nice to meet you." I replied. She smiled.

"You too." She then sighed. "Which way is the shop?"

"This was." I said walking towards the shop. "I'll take you there?" I offered. I am not impolite, especially when a beautiful girl like this is involved.

"Thanks Haz, I will just go inside and make myself at home, yeah?" Louis shouted. I stuck my thumb up as if to agree. Me and Ali walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Then I bought up the most boring subject... EVER!

Ali's P.O.V:

"So when do you start school then?" Harry asked. I signed.

"Tomorrow... And I'm dreading it." Which is true. I highly doubt I will fit in there.

"Why? I'll look after you!" He smiled. We just entered the shop. I got the milk and bread and we walked back.

"Wanna come to mine?" He asked when we got to our road.

"Um, I think my mum will be wanting these" I said and held the carrier bag. "Sorry." I gave him and awkward smile... not knowing what to say.

"Okay. I will walk to school with you tomorrow if you want?"

"Yeah okay! See you tomorrow." I grinned. I couldn't help but smile when he spoke or even looked at me, and I'd only known him for what? 20 minutes? I walked across the road and walked towards my house.

"Ali." I heard. I turned around to find Harry running towards me.

"I didn't get your number." He winked. He is one big flirt I reckon. I rolled me eyes and laughed. I put my number in his phone and went 'home'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! I got a review, I am greatful for any reviews I get so I am happy. Thanks :) xoxo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Harry's P.O.V

"Louis?" I shouted.

"Up here!" He yelled back from my bedroom, playing on my xbox no doubt. I went upstairs and flopped on my bed.

"Alright bud?" Lou asked. I didn't know.

"I think... I think I like Ali." I blurted.

"What, the girl you met about half an hour ago?" He laughed.

"I'm being serious Lou. I've never felt like that when in a girl's company before." I confessed. I felt like an idiot. I'd only known the girl for less than an hour and I think I have feelings for her.

"Well mate. You only live once, that's what I always say." He patted my shoulder, then went back to playing 'Black Ops'

I buried my head in my pillow, confused and not sure what to do.

Ali's P.O.V

I put all of my clothes in my wardrobe and went on my laptop. I had three inbox's on facebook. All from my friends in London.

Hannah:

School wasn't the same without you! Missing you loads, can't wait for you to come visit us. How's Holmes Chapel? Xxx

My reply:

I am missing you too! I have school tomorrow! I was so nervous, but then I met a boy called Harry and he said he'll look after me. Xxxx

I replied the other two emails from Danny and Rochelle; My other two best friends in London. Then for no apparent reason, my mum walked in.

"I saw you talking to a boy earlier." She said bluntly. I felt my cheeks burn up as I turned to face her.

"I think it's about time you got a boyfriend. You're 16, get yourself out there gal!" Did I just hear her right? My own mother is encouraging me to get a boyfriend.

"Mum, I've only known him for an hour. Yeah, he is an extremely good looking, kind guy, but I barely know him." I informed. Wow... That was awkward. She just left the room without saying a word.

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling 'happy as Larry'. I got in the shower and then put on my uniform. I had breakfast then I texted Ali:

You ready? X

I got a reply within a minute:

Yeah :) x

I waited five minutes, not to try and look eager. I walked towards Ali's house and knocked on the door.

Ali's P.O.V

I picked up my bag and walked towards the door.

"Bye Mum!" I shouted. I heard her plodding down the stairs.

"Don't you want me to take you?" She asked, looking disappointed.

"No, Harry is taking me."

"Ooooooooh" She cooed. "Harry ay? Good luck honey!" She smiled. I wasn't sure whether she was saying 'good luck' about school or Harry. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Sorry about that." I apologised to Harry. " Bye mum!" I shouted again. I smiled at Harry.

"Excited?" He sarcastically asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I played along with his joke. "No, I'm actually petrified. I just hope I'm in your form or something." I laughed. He put his arm around me.

"Don't worry, you'll make friends." He gave me a quick awkward hug and we then continued our chat.

After a ten-15 minute walk, we arrived. It was big considering the size of the village.

"Don't worry!" Harry laughed, sensing the fear on my face. I couldn't help it. I didn't know if I will fit in.

"Come on, the reception's this way." He beckoned me towards him. I was getting evil glares from girls while walking to the reception. I'm guessing they're very much in love with Harry. He is a very good looking chap so I don't blame them.

Harry opened the door and held it for me... Such a gentleman.

"Thanks" I said as I walked through. I went up to the desk. The woman smiled.

"Hello darlin' how can I help you?" She had a very strong accent. She was also very bubbly.

"Yes, I'm new. I was wondering if you could help me on where I'm supposed to be going." I shyly replied. Harry was still waiting next to me, smirking.

"Yes darlin' you're Alice aren't ya'?" I nodded. "You're in form 11P. Here is your planner. Your timetable is in the back for you. I'm sure your friend will shoue you around." She informed. Friend meaning Harry. He nodded.

"Okay, thank you!" I smiled and walked away.

"You're in my form." Harry said. I felt a massive stroke of relief and sighed.

"Good!" I grinned.

"I'm going to introduce you to my friends so you'll feel less nervous." He told me. Okay this would be better I guess. People were still staring at me.

"So I'm guessing you are your friends are all really popular then?" I mused.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, most of the girls are giving me evil glares. So that's because you're immensely popular with the them or I'm completely stunning and they're all jealous of my extremely good looks." I laughed. "I think it might just be the first option." He didn't reply for a while... Probably thinking of something to say. Then the bell went.

"Ooh, saved by the bell!" I said sarcastically, this got a laugh.

Harry's P.O.V:

I got to the form room with Ali. I walked up to the boys and introduced them to her.

"Ali, this is Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn." She smiled and said hello. They were nice to her. Louis kept smirking because of what I told him yesterday.

"I see what you mean when you said she was gorgeous." He said, loud enough for Ali to hear. My eyes widened. However, Ali looked at me and gave me her beautiful smile. She could have taken it a lot worse so I was pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ali's P.O.V:

I did feel a bit sorry for Harry. I would be so embarrassed if it was me. I know Louis was only joking, but still.

"Harry" I heard someone say. I turned my head to see a pretty blonde girl. She was so pretty! She was one of those girls that every other girl feels uncomfortable when she was near. Harry also turned his head.

"Oh, hey Clarice." He said. She pulled him into a hug which I could tell he deffinately didn't want to be pulled into.

"You gonna introduce me?" She asked. I smiled. I have never felt this uncomfortable before.

"This is Ali." He seemed to give a slight grin.

"Hey Ali." She said and also gave me a hug but hissed in my ear:

"Stay away from Harry, he's mine."

I rolled my eyes. How pathetic. Then the form teacher came in. Harry asked me to sit next to him but Clarice beat me to it.

"Clarice, I asked Ali to sit there." Harry stated matter-of-factly. She gave me a mean look and got out of the chair, which I then sat down in.

"What's her problem?" I sighed.

"She is my ex-girlfriend. But I broke up with her last year and she gets jealous of every girl I spend time with." He replied. I snorted quietly. How sad can people be?

"So you must be Alice then?" The form teacher asked. I didn't know know his name yet.

"Yes, but everyone calls me Ali sir." I smiled.

"Okay, nice to meet you Ali. I'm Mr Hendrick." I nodded. That wouldn't be hard to forget. He went on talking to the rest of the class about something I had no clue about.

"Why did you break up with Clarice?" I asked when on our way to our first lesson which I thankfully share with Harry.

Harry's P.O.V:

Ali couldn't have come up with a more awkward conversation.

"Well, she flirted with everyone, was so pushy and never gave me any space." I replied. I really disliked being with Clarice. She was also so boring! She had no personality, just looks.

"She seems to think you're gonna go chasing after her again." Ali said. She was watching the floor as she spoke. I couldn't answer her straight away because we'd arrived to maths. When we began our work I finally managed to talk to her again.

"That will not happen! I can assure you." She smiled.

"Good" She whispered, trying to make it unable for me to hear.

Ali's P.O.V

The say went by reasonably quickly. I walked home with Harry. And as soon as I got in the door I was greeted by my mum.

"We've been invited for dinner." She beamed.

"Where?" I asked.

"Down the road. Now go and get ready!" She moaned. I went upstairs and checked my phone.

1 new message: Harry

I hear you and your mum are coming for dinner? Xx

Oh God. My mum will be such an embarrassment! I looked in my wardrobe and found a short florally dress and brown pumps. I put my hair in a messy bun and applied a little bit of make-up. After fifteen minutes of facebook, mum said we had to go. I put on a cardigan and walked to Harry's.

Harry's P.O.V

There was a knock on the door. I assumed it was Ali and her mum. And I was right. Mum made me 'dress up' to impress them but I put on some jeans and a shirt. I walked downstairs where Ali and her mum were talking to my mum. Ali smiled at me.

"Harry, this is Ali." Mum said.

"I know. We met yesterday." I replied.

"Oh, okay. Well you and Ali go upstairs until dinner's ready." She ordered. I agreed and Ali followed me to my room.

"Nice house." She said.

"Thanks" I smiled. We talked for a while until my mum shouted that dinner was ready and we went downstairs.

We all sat at the table. I was next to mum and opposite Ali, who was next to her mum. Robin, my step-dad was sitting at the head of the table. We were all chatting about general stuff and London. I could tell Ali misses it because of the way she spoke about it.

Ali's P.O.V

"So have you got a boyfriend Ali?" Anne asked.

"No." I simply replied. She looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Ali has never had a boyfriend. I keep saying she should because she's gorgeous but you know." Mum stated. Oh my God! I slowly turned my head and gave her a deadly glare. I went bright red. I knew she'd embarrass me in front of Harry.

"You know..." Anne began. "You'd be perfect for my Harry." This caused me to blush even more. Harry's cheeks went a little pick also.

The night passed swiftly and it was now time for me and mum to go home.

"Why did you tell them I haven't had a boyfriend?" I yelled as soon as we walked in the door.

"I'm sorry honey. It just slipped out." She replied. I went up to my room and went on my laptop. Harry texted me:

Sorry about the awkward moment earlier. Wanna walk to school together again tomorrow?xx

Harry's P.O.V

I got a reply practically straight away:

It's alright, haha! Yeah, that would be great thankyou! Xx

I went to the living room where mum and Robin were sitting.

"Ali's a very pretty girl isn't she Harry?" Mum asked. Isn't that obvious?

"Yeah." I replied.

"Much nicer than Clarice!" She sniggered.

"Oh God yeah!" I agreed. I really like Ali. She is different to all the other girls. But I doubt the feeling is mutual.


End file.
